A Love Confession
by AyaSoule
Summary: CN been always looking from him from a distance for she was too scared and shy to talk to him. Just this couple time throughout the years, she been paired up with him and she and him both had a really good time together. Today is their last day of high school, will she confess? Wait, does he feel the same way for her? Who will confess? *Short Story* (Mind my Grammar, sorry DX)


Confession

"I don't know how to confess to him. I'm afraid he would not take me. Maybe he like someone else already. What am I saying?" I told myself pacing back and forth in my room.

"Code Nemesis, are you up? It time for school" a voice called out from my bedroom. I replied, "I'm coming". I am a senior so that mean I finish high school. He will be there. I known him for long time now. Should I try go for today? I went down the stairs as I pull to straighten out my skirt of my uniform.

"You look wonderful, darling. It your last day at high school, make sure to make it great" Mother said as she came to kiss me on top of my head.

"Thank you mother, I have to go now or else I be late." As I scrambled to the door to put my shoes on and close my book bag and headed out the door. I could take the bus to school, but I like walking to school, it not bad and it not even far from here. I just have to walk down the hill and turn right and there it is, my high school. I see people coming off the school bus and entering the school and others coming from cars. I was scared to say goodbye but it wasn't over just yet, I just kept walking along with others who walk along side. Just when I went for the door entrance, there he was. Standing right next to me to get in, it was way crowded when people pushes you to get in the school. Some eager to even stay home, but some other people enjoy coming back to see their friends one last time.

"All the seniors please come to the auditorium" The over head speakers announced. I followed the others who were all going in the same direction to the auditorium. I bumped into a girl, I didn't even realize until she feel out of the mob. I stepped out and asked if she was ok. She smiled and said, "Thank you, the last day of high school and it already rough and crowded". I looked at her, she look the average height of me. She was the same kind as me, as I admire her long two silverish gray pigtails that was so long it almost touched the floor. "You liked them? It took me a while, but I got them to where I wanted it. I'm Code Battle Seraph, nice to meet you. I transferred here halfway through this year, so not a lot of people know me." She smiled and put out her hand. I looked at her and returned her smile, "I'm Code Nemesis, nice to meet you too" I said as I put out my hand out to greets her.

"Can you all take your seats please and settle down" a teacher up front that I couldn't really see well.

I took my seat next to an add I didn't know as first, but realize it was him. I was nervous I just keep looking forward to hopefully he didn't noticed me. Code Battle Seraph sat next to me as we both listened to hear the words, "Welcome to High School, we all know how your excited to get out and so on". When the assembly was over, we all went out in single file line to make less chaos. We all split up to do what we wanted to do. I stick with Seraph and we took a look around.

"So how you like your last day here? I think it was a cool year, we're finally older enough to do what we want. We're all ready to go out into the real world and go to colleges. I can't even imagine what colleges is like, you?

"Yes, I liked it very much here" I replied as I took a look around the front area of the school. I wanted to go explore more, just when he was right there. I didn't look up, I was too afraid. Seraph came up to me and told them to excuse us, we're coming through. I heard the guys gave a surprised look and just continued talking. I saw him there talking among his friends, just staring at him that I didn't even noticed how long."Who you staring at?" Seraph said interrupting my sight. I replied, "No one.." as I started to get a bit embarrassed. "You like someone? Who it is? I may know him" she said asking a million questions like any others girl do. I gave her a where to look for and she quickly found him among the guys we just passed. "Oh Lunatic Psyker." She said looking at him and then back to me.

 **The Guys' Conversation**

"What you talking about, man" said a guy.

"I don't know, I like her for long time now," Psyker said.

"Your both graduating ,so go for it." asked another guy.

"I don't know if she accept, she very nice and kind hearted. She very shy and try her very hardest to help someone." Psyker replied as he look away to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't be shy too, ask her out. What could be wrong to try, it is you last day and your last chance." said the first guy.

"You're right" He replied gathering his confidence and start walking forward toward the girls.

All the girls starts to like scream and shouting out how cool and hot he was and trying to get his attention. I know I did not have a chance as girls are surrounding him like he a pop star.

"Here your chance, Nemesis. He coming this way." Seraph whispered me in my ear. I looked up as I didn't realize he was right there standing in front of me. The girls that was swarming around him was now behind him. They were still streaming and shouting out stuff like all fan girls do. I was too afraid to look up, that I just stared at the floor. I didn't know what to do, was he going passed me? Was I in his way?

"Um..Hi Nemesis" He said looking out to his side to hide the embarrassment. I didn't hear him the first time, so when he wave his hand in front of me to get my attention. I looked up didn't even get to move out of the way. Everything around me just went silence, as the girls calmed down and whispering among themselves. All the attention was on me, I had to do something. I don't like to be stared at.

"Hey Nemesis" He said again, this time I was looking at him from eye to eye. Looking up at him as he was couple inches taller than me, but that didn't bother me. I couldn't say anything, I was too afraid and shy to said anything. Even if I did, what would I say? A person came up from behind, I realized it was Seraph pushing me forward and told me to go for it. I stumble forward as he caught me from my fall and right away I went back a step and apologize quickly for bumping into him.

"It's alright, I umm.. wanted to ask.. you something. If you're not busy or anything." He replied having one of his arm swing over his back against his back to stretch like he has some nervous tension he was trying to relieved.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out and I quickly look down. I know there was no hope of even asking.

He closed his eyes for a second when I glimpse a look at him and he finally said it, "Nemesis, would you go out with me?" He looked away for a second then back at me. I was so shocked I didn't even know what was happening right now. All the noises came back from around me, the girls like gasping and others telling me to say yes or no. Others began to cry and stuff, but they always do it to any guy they liked was being taken. I looked around and saw people around me just waiting for my answer. I was happy he asked me, for I felt the same way for him.

"Say yes" A voice that was similar, I recognized it was Seraph behind me. I was tears of joy, my last day of high school and I got confessed to the one I liked for a long time now. I opened my mouth and this time I finally said something, "Yes". I heard people in the background starting clapping and they all congratulated me. I have finally confessed, well the other way around but I was happy to be with the one I loved, Psyker.


End file.
